


Chocolate

by 4RU



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RU/pseuds/4RU
Summary: Omnics do not eat chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this solely out of spite. It's not that good.

Omnics do not eat chocolate.  
  
This is not, necessarily, to say they cannot consume. Oils have been manufactured specifically for omnic consumption, for example. They tend to be met with mixed reviews among the community, but overall the reaction is generally favorable.  
  
On more than one occasion Zenyatta has claimed to sup from the waters of Genji's love.  
  
Such proclamations are met with Genji cheerfully retorting that his lover does not _sup_ so much as he practically _bathes_ in it. A definitive response that usually has his brother throwing his hands into the air in disgust and loudly proclaiming them both to be utterly _ridiculous_.  
  
But that does not change the simple fact that omnics do not eat chocolate.  
  
This worldly truth does not stop Genji from participating in Valentine's Day traditional chocolate-gifting festivities. Of course, he does not strictly follow tradition in any sense of the word. If he did, he would not be participating in Valentine's Day at all. But it is too much of a fun time of year to sit about on the sidelines and he is frankly enjoying watching Fareeha's attempts to coax Angela from her workplace and his brother's own awkward dance around McCree.  
  
So Genji claims the kitchen for his own nefarious purposes and sets to making chocolates. Many guests drift in to see what he is about, but they are each and all shooed away with sticky fingers and a jovial laugh. They'll see what he is about in time, he says. And if Lena and Hana manages to steal a bite or two he doesn't protest terribly much.  
  
It is a laborious task and his technique is terrible. That is the beauty of making something for someone else, though. It does not necessarily have to be good, but he uses the time crafting giri-chocco to hone the skill – he will need it for when he moves to the important chocolate later.  
  
In time the countertop fills with varying assortments of chocolate. Most are simply, dull shapes. There are some specialties from what meager supplies the kitchens possessed – chocolate-covered peanut butter chips for Winston, for example. Even Bastion has a bag crafted especially for him, but thoughtfully not of chocolate; instead Genji has some small pinecones he coats in leftover peanut butter and then dips in birdseed, something for Bastion to share with Ganyemede (Athena helpfully supplies that birds are allergic to chocolate when he asks).  
  
Giri-chocco for all his friends. Except McCree and Hanzo. Genji does not make any chocolate at all for McCree. Instead he carefully constructs two sets of honmei-chocco, and then puts them aside to cool and harden while he passes out the giri-chocco to the entirety of the base.  
  
His efforts are met with confusion and mostly gratitude. Reinhardt claps him across the back with enough force to stumble and hurries off to share his surprise treat with Ana – who in turn shares her own with him. Winston tries not to eat his bag all at once. Lena gives him a chipper word of thanks and a peck on the cheek (or approximately his cheek as it is hard to tell with the faceplate). Hana shoos him out of her room when he presents her with her own in the middle of a gaming stream as she screeches to her viewers that he is _not_ her boyfriend, thank you very much! Bastion expresses curiosity for the tradition, and then after receiving an explanation, gratitude as they immediately and carefully place one “chocolate” in Ganymede's nest for the bird's enjoyment. The only one who seems to know of the Japanese holiday is Angela, who scolds him even as she accepts her chocolate and gives him giri-chocco of his own from her. A productive evening, overall, and Genji is pleasantly tired by the time he returns to the honmei still in the kitchen.  
  
One set, he packages with care and brings to his brother. Hanzo is not at all pleased to see it, and glowers sourly as Genji nudges the bag into his hands. He objects, as Genji knew he would, but the cyborg can only shrug and whisper, as if sharing a very important secret. “A gift for McCree from you, brother.” And then the archer can only sputter and flush – Genji wonders if it is out of embarrassment or shame that he had forgotten the holiday altogether. He does not stay to find out, offering Hanzo a thumbs up and knowing chuckle as he slips away to tend to the entire reason he had made chocolates in the first place.  
  
Zenyatta is in their shared room when Genji finds him, checking on his personal terminal and keeping in touch with old friends. Respectfully, he does not bother the omnic as he works through his messages and instead makes himself comfortable for the wait, clicking his helmet off as he settles on their bed.  
  
He knows his lover is finished some short time later when his shoulderblades drop and his fingers cease their movement over the keypad. Genji takes this as an invitation, sidling up behind the omnic and kissing the wires at the base of his neck. “I have a present for you.”  
  
With a pleasant hum, Zenyatta reaches back to run his fingers through the roots of his hair. “Chocolate, I presume?”  
  
Genji feigns shock. “Who told you?”  
  
“My dear, there is nothing you could hide from me.”  
  
There isn't. Their network alone prevents the presence of secrets, should either care to browse. However it is merely a triviality – Zenyatta is far too knowledgeable of his very soul. A truth that makes Genji's heart do the most wonderful somersaults into his throat.  
  
He clears his throat and presents his offering with a playful scoff. “Well, all-knowing one, will you accept this humble cyborg's gift of finely-crafted homemade chocolates?” And Genji is grinning. The chocolates look _terrible_.  
  
“I am most honored. I only ask that my you accept my own modest gift in exchange.”  
  
For a moment Genji thinks Zenyatta is going to offer _him_ chocolate as well (he wouldn't refuse), but instead the gift the monk holds in his hands is a scarf. One he's made himself, Genji is certain, carefully crocheted with white yarn and embroidered with a dragon in green thread. The chocolate doesn't feel like nearly enough, all of a sudden, and Genji has to swallow down the lump in his throat.  
  
“Zenyatta- you are aware that White Day is _next_ month, yes?”  
  
“Is it? How silly of me. It must have slipped my mind.” Genji can tell by the cheerful lit to his voice that Zenyatta had not forgotten at all. And before Genji can protest the scarf is draped around his shoulders and settled into place with loving fingers. “It suits you perfectly.” But of course it does, it was _made_ for him.  
  
Genji cannot help himself. He leans in for a kiss, pressing his scarred lips to Zenyatta's mouthseam with a sweet hum and a quite murmur of love. Both are returned happily, and then the omnic is looking over his own gift with endeared amusement. “My dear are these supposed to be squirrels?”  
  
“Bears. I _tried_.” And he sounds so very indignant that Zenyatta _laughs_.  
  
“Bears they are, then. Of course, you will need to help me properly enjoy these...” As he reaches down to pick up one lopsided chocolate bear Genji grins and takes hold of his wrist, tugging his hand forward and snapping the little treat right up. Naturally he gets chocolate everywhere, including all over Zenyatta's fingers, which he is only too happy to suck off in the most showy way he can manage, which then in turn leads to it getting all over his mouth. It earns him an endeared, if exasperated, sigh. “Genji.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You are a _mess_.”  
  
“And _you_ are delicious.”  
  
An allowance he'll have to concede to.  
  
Omnics do not eat chocolate, after all.  
  
That doesn't mean they can't enjoy it.

 


End file.
